Brothers in Arms
by lozzypoo
Summary: Riki becomes violently ill and Iason suspects foul play. Setting off a chain of events that will rock Tanagura to it's core. The first is enlisting the help of his criminal twin brother. A Blondie more damaged and broken then shattered glass. Rating my go up. Remember to read and review.
1. prologue

Hey there all. I have a brand new Ai no Kusabi story for ya all. One that I have thinking about for a while now but haven't had time to write. I already have a few stories on the go at the moment. This would have been out earlier but my computer has been playing up and crashed so I lost a few things but I did have my back up discs so I was saved. Anyway enjoy.

Summary: Riki becomes violently ill and Iason suspects foul play. Setting off a chain of events that will rock Tanagura to its core. The first is enlisting the help of his twin brother, Abel. A Blondie more broken and damaged then shattered glass.

Prologue

'Here they are Mistress.'

Jupiter stared down with green soulless eyes at the two small blonde haired twin boys her servants held in their arms. The boys squirmed and fussed but their blue eyes were clear and bright. Intelligence shining through as they took in the world around them. They were perfect. Her golden children. Mirror images of each other. The older of the two tried to reach the other, sensing his little brother was close, cooing softly to him. Inside, her hardware was telling Jupiter that what she was feeling was pride or maybe excitement. After years of planning and waiting, her objective was coming into fruitation.

Iason and Abel Mink. Her sword and shield. One to be her voice, the other, her body.

'They're perfect Mistress. Just like you planned.' Her servant said, pulling Iason up more so he sat just below his shoulder. Iason cooed again for Abel and he responded by chirping back while attempting to chew his tiny feet, gurgling happily.

'Even at this early stage in their development, they can sense each other.'

'Yes. As I intend. They will be two halves of the same whole.' Jupiter floated down and ghostly touched each boy on the forehead. Her beautiful children. 'Take Iason to the nursery and Abel to the examination room. We must start on his blood work immediately. The earlier we start, the more certainty his blood will be pure when the time comes.'

'Yes, Mistress.'

Her servants bowed and exited Jupiter's inner sanctum, taking the twins in opposite directions. Iason watch with confused blue eyes as his brother, his other half, was taken away. He reached out a small hand, Abel doing the same before he disappeared around the corner.

7 years later, Jupiter tower's medical facility.

'Why are we here? This is not the way to Jupiter's chambers.' A young Iason asked the back of Jupiter's expressionless servant who led him down a sombre grey coloured hallway. He had never been in this part of Jupiter tower before. Had no reason to but every step he took, every breath he inhaled he grew more grateful that he hadn't. The very air was saturated with the smell of bleach and ammonia. As if every inch of the place had been scrubbed with it to warn off infection. It made Iason nauseous.

'The mistress has requested you be brought here.'

Ok. Iason might be young but his mind was already highly developed and he had learnt at an early age to commit everything, no matter how small, to memory so the reasons why Jupiter would want him here ran through his mind like a mental list. Every open door passed seemed to be examination rooms or testing labs. Technicians moved about with samples and petri dishes, talking in hushed whispers amongst themselves. Too preoccupied to glance up when they passed. Led down another long grey hallway, Iason finally stepped into what was a wide open courtyard of sorts, the roof cut out like a semi dome, tress of various sizes placed in different locations around the room to allow oxygen. In the middle of the courtyard, a small children's playground was set up, complete with swings, a slide and some kind of climbing apparatus inside a tall glass fence. It looked… lonely.

'We're here, young master.'

Iason looked up. They were standing in front of two white double doors with big red signs indicating that only classified personal were allowed beyond this point and gloves and masks were to be worn at all times.

'Am I to have an examination?' Iason asked.

No, young master.' His escort swiped his clearance card down the card slot on the side of the door and the lights above turned green, a loud beeping following. The man turned around, eyes a startling green and surprisingly placed his hand on Iason's shoulder. His face still devoid of emotion. 'You are going to meet your twin brother.'

'My…twin brother?' Brother? He had a twin brother? Iason's blue eyes widened.

A nod. 'Yes.' the double doors opened and his escort stepped aside, 'He's been waiting for you.'

Iason looked at him then at the open doors. His brother was inside, waiting for him. Before he knew it, his feet had moved forward and the doors closed behind him. Iason glanced back then turned around, his step halting, trying to make out what exactly was in front of him. Toys. Toys everywhere. Stuffed animals, drawings and coloured pencils littered the floor and the small wooden desk was cluttered with craft implements and various colours of open paint. On the other side, an unmade bed, piled high with blankets and sheets. Blue looked to be the winning colour. It kind of resembled a fort. Three large bookshelves lined the back wall, filled with books and models, mostly cars and planes. Some looked quite advanced. Walls that were so white it hurt to even look at them. The only light provided was the globes overhead. No sun. No windows, only air vents and the only other door was at the end of the square room, Iason presumed led to the playground outside. This was where his brother lived? This prison?

Soft humming caught Iason's attention. It was a soft, comforting melody. Almost like a lullaby. He turned, searching for the source of the humming and found it. In the middle of all the chaos surrounding him, sat a small boy amusing himself with a pile of building blocks, arranging them to look like a tower. It sort of looked like Eos. He wore white cotton pants and shirt which seemed two sizes too big for his little frame.

His long blonde hair covered most of his face but Iason could see the happy smile on his face. A flash of a baby boy's face with eyes the colour of his own filled his mind. His brother. His forgotten twin brother.

'Hello.' Iason called out.

The boy looked up with a start. Iason's eyes widened. It was like looking into a mirror, staring at himself. Bright blue eyes in a pale face looked at him before a wide smile greeted him a second later. 'Iason.' The boy stood up, knocking over his man-made building and ran over, throwing his thin arms around him, catching him by surprise. He had to catch himself from falling but those arms held him so tightly, afraid to let go.

'You're here. I didn't think you'd come. The carers said you were going to but I was scared to believe it.' He let go, not even taking a breath, grabbing Iason's hand, dragging him over to his toys.

'How do you know me?'

'I've always known you were my big brother, Iason. Ever since I was little. It's ok if you don't remember me. My name is Abel. Do you want to play with my toys, I have plenty? Or do some drawing? I have lots of books. Are you hungry? It's not really snack time yet but I could always ask. The carers always bring me snacks.'

Iason didn't think Abel took a breath through that whole speech. 'No, I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?' Abel got right in his face. 'I could always ask. I'm not really allowed to go outside. I can if I want to play on my swings or climb on the monkey bars but not outside the fence because they say I could get sick. I get sick really easily so the carers bring me things so I don't get bored. What is the outside world like? I bet it's so bright. I can see the sky from my playground. Where do you live? At the Academy?'

'Yes. Haven't you ever been outside? Not even once?' His brother had never been outside. A prisoner for the first years of his life.

'No, this is all I've ever known. But my teddies keep me company. Do you have teddies? I have names for all my teddies. This is Gubber.' He pointed to his stuffed animals one by one. 'This is Midget. Ardy. Marcy-'

Boy could his brother talk. Iason had never met someone who talked so much. 'Do you always talk this much?'

'All the time. I do it when I'm excited or nervous. I don't know which. Do you have many friends? I don't really have that many. The carers say it's not good because I could get sick.' Abel chattered happily, rubbing his arm not even the least bit embarrassed by Iason's question. He probably just wanted someone to talk to. 'Oh I almost forgot I made something for you, big brother.'

Big brother. Iason felt something inside himself shift at Abel's words. Blossoming into something his brain couldn't comprehend. Abel let go of his hand, scratching his inner elbow furiously and ran over to his little chest of draws he had hidden underneath all the bedding. He threw random objects over his shoulder onto the floor, humming softly the same tune from earlier when he finally found what he was looking for. He came racing back over, a white folded package in his hands and placed it in Iason's hands.

'Go on, open it.' Abel said when Iason just looked at it. He bounced from one foot to the other, practically beaming with excitement. It was quite infectious.

Iason looked down at the badly wrapped present and began unravelling it. So much tape held the paper together, he could tell who wrapped this, until the layers finally fell away and in the middle of his hand was a small blue model plane. Hand painted, the details were so fine, Abel must have spent hours painting this, gluing the small wings in place, getting the papella just right. No one had made anything for him before and he loved it. He realised then just how different his brother really was. So innocent. So bright. Tuck away from the world.

He looked back up and Abel was watching him with happy, childlike eyes, waiting for him to answer. He was still scratching his inner elbow. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. I made it myself when the carers told me you were coming. I didn't know what you liked. I hope you like it.' Still scratching.

'What's wrong with your arm?'

Abel face fell and he immediately hid his arm behind his back, obviously not realising he was starching it. Not wanting Iason to see. Iason regretted asking, wanting to see that happy smile again. Abel should always smile, Iason came to realise.

'I'm sorry.'

Abel shook his head and turned around to face Iason, pulling his hand away from the angry red needle marks on his elbow. Tracks and tracks of them, marring already pale skin. So many of them there wasn't a place on his elbow and inner arm that didn't have a needle mark. He looked like a pin cushion.

'There not as bad now.' Abel looked at them. 'I have to have a lot of injections to keep my blood clean and my body healthy.'

'Why?'

'So that one day I can leave this place and live on my own. Have my own life, like you.' Abel stared at him in blue-eyed wonder. 'Have you ever seen the ocean?'

'Once.'

Eyes widened and Abel sat on the floor, never leaving Iason's face. He grabbed the nearest teddy and held it to his chest. 'Is it as blue as they say it is in the books?'

Iason felt the need to indulge his brother's curiosity. He sat down in front of him. 'Bluer.'

'No way?'

'Way. And the sand is as white as these walls.'

'Wow.' Abel's voice dropped to a whisper and Iason had to lean forward to hear him. 'Don't tell anyone but when I finally get out of here the first thing I'm going to do is bury my feet in the sand and build sand castles. I'm going to stay there for hours until my hands turn wrinkly.' He wiggled his fingers in front of Iason's face.

'That sounds-' Iason didn't get a chance to respond as the double doors opened and two men, the servant from before and another man walked in with a masks and protective gloves on. Abel shrunk back and tried to hide behind Iason. His small frame shaking, his eyes tightly closed. He was afraid.

'What's wrong?'

'I…don't like what's in those needles. It makes me feel really sick.' Abel trembled. Iason stood up and placed his little body protectively in front of Abel. He eyed the two servants coming towards them. One held a silver tray with two syringes filled with clear liquid, the other a tourniquet and other medical instruments. They were devoid of all emotion. Completely closed off. They didn't even see Abel trembling in fear. Jupiter's servant stepped forward and bowed low.

'It's time to go, young master. Abel is to have his medicine now.' He muffled behind his mask. Iason looked at him then at Abel whose little frame shook with small tremors. He stared up at Iason with trusting blue eyes. Trusting him to do something. Anything. He was Abel's big brother after all. Iason suddenly wanted to comfort his frightened brother. He went to his knees and wrapped his arms around Abel's shaking shoulders.

'If you take your medicine, you'll get better and if you do, I'll come back and take you to the ocean. We'll dig our toes in the sand together.'

Abel's eyes widened and he grabbed Iason's arm. 'Promise.'

Iason hesitated a moment before he nodded. 'I promise. But you have to be strong.'

Abel's eyes widened, before smiling brightly. 'Ok. I'll be strong. And then I'll get better and then you'll come back and take me to the ocean.'

He never did.

To be continued.

Well how did you all like that. That is the prologue to my new story. I'm actually in the South Australian bush as I write this. I have so many ideas about this story. I have always wondered what it would be like if Iason had a twin. Someone who is an exact opposite, yet the only one who Iason shows affection to. Please give me your comments. They are always read and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone. This is a new fic I have been thinking about a while now. Thank goodness Christmas is over. Can't wait for my three weeks holiday. I have a little trip planned to Bali; well first it's to Adelaide for a wedding then it's to Bail for five days. Soak up some sun, do a little sightseeing, reading and I'll try to do a little writing. XD

I would like to say that I would strive to get more chapters out on my other stories but I know I would be letting you readers down if I promised anything so I'll just try to get them out as best I can. Work keeps me away but I'll press on.

Anyway I hope you enjoy and remember to review.

Chapter 1

_Present Day..._

'Quick, throw the rope over the edge, before they realize what we're up to.'

'It's too short master. Couldn't you get a longer rope?'

Abel Mink looked over his pet's shoulders as they looked over the window's ledge and clicked his tongue. It was off by a few feet. 'I'm sorry. Should I have measured them before I decided to escape?'

'It would have been convenient. But your sarcasm isn't doing us any good.' Lexis breathed.

'I think I hear something.' Sebastian whispered and looked over his shoulder towards the closed door.

'You didn't mention this to Van or Jaxon did you?' Lexis muttered to Sebastian. 'Otherwise they would want to come too.'

'Of course not. I can keep my mouth shut. Doesn't look like we're going anywhere at the moment anyway.' Seb pointed to the rope.

'Come on. We'll just have to jump the rest of the way.' Deunan suggested.

'Excellent. I'll go first. That way I can catch you when you jump.' Abel put a black hat over his head and tucked his blonde hair inside. Reaching into his desk, pulled out a false blonde moustache and put it on, smoothing it down over his skin. Disguise was the key. He stuffed a few more useful things into his pockets, before climbing onto the sill and grabbing the rope, checking to see if it was firmly tired and could support his weight. Placing his feet firmly on the wood, he turned around, before looking down. He gulped ad looked at the three pairs of excited eyes of his pets. 'It's a long way down.'

'Well it's either this way, or we walk out the front door, which would result in you getting body slammed to the ground, tied up and your brother called.' Deunan said nonchalantly. 'Too much hassle if you ask me.'

'Well, when you put it like that.' It was probably best Iason didn't know about his little outing, at least not yet, anyway. He managed to remove his ankle monitor with ease but it wouldn't take long for his Furniture or his roomies to know he had gone out for a little wander without permission and a three unit security detail. He breathed in and checked to see if the cost was clear. No droids. No early morning Rand. Excellent. Abel began slowly descending down the side of the house, stopping once when he thought he heard voices. When he heard nothing, he quickly picked up the pace. It would not be good to get caught with your pants down. He got to the end of the rope and smoothly and so, so quietly dropped down the rest of the way. He looked around then up and waved the three down.

'Come on. Hurry.' He whispered. Sebastian, lexis and Deunan quickly climbed down the rope and Abel caught each one when they jumped.

'What about the droids?' Lexis said breathlessly.

'Already taken care of.' Abel winked and he herded them around the house, and through the gardens. Waiting for the rouge security droid he might have missed to pop out and say hello. But none did. His experiment, of using a radio transmitter and an antenna must have worked. He smiled and slowed down when he came to the edge of the boundary set in place to keep him in. It was an invisible line designed to go off if he so much as put his big toe over it, sending a silent signal out so that every police and Darkmen in Midas, not to mention Iason, would be all over him like a rash he did not need.

'Now comes the easy part. Let's hope this works.' Abel put one foot over the boundary, nothing, then the other foot. He looked around. Still nothing. No shrill alarms. No swat teams hauling ass out of the thick forest, ready to tackle him to the ground. They wouldn't be in the forest anyway. It was too dense and most of the time it was surrounded by mist, hence the droids. It was still early morning, so the mist was thicker than usual. He loved his home. It was such a nice prison.

'Nice.' Seb clapped and his pets stepped over the boundary. They weren't issued with ankle monitors like himself but the GPS chips in their earrings would give away their location. Not to worry. It came in handy to be prepared. He touched a couple of buttons on his watch, heard a faint three beeps and bob's your uncle, no more GPS trackers.

'Come on. Before they realize we're gone.' Abel took off, holding back his speed so his pets could keep up. Locating the markers he had place secretly and discreetly months earlier on one of his scheduled outings so the trek through the woods would be a smooth one, would take him to the dirt track that led to the edge of Area 5.

'How long do you give them to notice we're gone?' lexis asked.

'Not long enough. It's almost breakfast time.'

…

'Riki, are you listening?'

'What.' Riki's dark eyes looked away from the small blue model plane sitting on Iason's book shelf, to the man himself sitting behind his large desk, blue eyes cool and stern. What was it that Iason had been saying? Oh, yes that's right. He was letting him take a trip to Midas with Katze, on the man's request, on Black Market business. But only on two conditions. One, there is to be no 'funny business,' as if Iason knew what the word 'fun' meant and two, he was to be at the gates of Tanagura to be collected by Iason at sundown. No more, no less. Then it was off to some kind of party where Riki would be put on display for all the strutting peacocks. Forced into yet another farce. Riki waved his hand to let the Blondie know he was listening to his little list of demands. Blondies were such demanding bastards or was that just a trait of Iason's?

'I heard you.' Riki said and his eyes caught the model plane again. It really was beautiful. Whoever constructed it had a good hand and an eye for detail. It made Riki frown slightly. Why would Iason, cool and aloof Iason, have something so…childish on display? It was the only colourful thing in the room. It was displayed with such care. And now that he thought about it, he sometimes found Iason staring at it as well. His eyes distant and dare he say, sad.

'Riki, what has caught so much of your attention?' Iason asked, sounding irked.

'The model plane.' Riki pointed to it. 'Who gave it to you? A lover? I highly doubt any of the elites prancing about this place have time for such creative hobbies let alone such craftsmanship.'

Iason glanced at the model in question and Riki almost jumped out of his chair when he caught the tell-tale signs of a fond smile on Iason's lips. Small, so small but it was there. Ok, Riki was now curious who would be able to make Iason Mink smile like _that._ Must be someone important otherwise Iason would never have kept it, let alone display it with such care. It got more attention than any piece of furniture in the whole penthouse. But then the small smile suddenly disappeared and Iason became closed off again. He leaned forward in his chair and laced his hands together in front of him. Steel blue eyes without mercy pinned Riki like a butterfly to a wall.

'The person responsible for the model is not important, what is important is that I have your word, trusting as it is, and you understand the terms of our agreement. Break one and I won't be as forgiving as the last time you disobeyed me.'

'Forgiving. You're shitting me, right.'

Iason calls the last time, forgiving. How could Riki forget that little stint. His ass hurt for a week after that. Iason's orders were to behave and behave he did, for like ten minutes, and then everything went to shit. And all he did was bitch slap a couple of cocky, loud-mouth A-class pets, who deserved far worse, who just so happened belonged to some very influential Elites. So, naturally they bitched and whined to Iason, so the asshole punished him for twelve torturous hours for something Riki thought was justified. He might behave but it was others that caused him to lash out. He wasn't going to say that, best to keep his mouth shut, least Iason decides to forgo his outing, so he just gave Iason a two finger salute. 'Yeah, yeah. I hear you.'

Iason smiled but it wasn't a warm one. It was one that chilled Riki to the bone. The one he knew from experience came with a whole lot of pleasure, and pain. The Blondie rose from his chair and walked around to Riki, who remained still should he provoke the animal descending upon him. Iason grabbed his chin firmly and lifted his head, trailing a smooth finger down his cheek, his neck, stopping just before a now sensitive nipple hiding under his shirt. Drawing teasing circles. His cock awakening from the tormenting touch. He tried not to shift in his seat; otherwise Iason would know how much his touch affected him. _Fucking Iason. Asshole. Prick. How am I supposed to go out with a pole of steel in my pants?_ Eyes of ice blue swallowed him up, pinning him down. You could cut glass on those things.

'Don't make me regret this, Riki.' Iason's eyes narrowed, looking for any sign of double-dealing.

Riki scowled, pulling away from Iason's touch and ran a frustrated hand through his black hair. 'I said I would behave, didn't I. What more do you want. The tracker in my cock ring would probably shriek a nice hearty tune if I so much as breathe the wrong way.'

There was a knock at the door and when Iason called out, Cal opened the door, his eyes to the floor like a good Furniture. 'Master, Sir Katze is here.'

'Good, Riki will be out in a moment.'

Cal nodded and left. Iason turned back to Riki. 'Sundown, Riki. The gates of Tanagura. Don't disappoint me.'

'I'll try.' Riki said dryly. 'Are we done?'

Iason sighed and pulled back, sitting back in his chair as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. 'Yes. You may go.'

'Thank you.' Riki stood up and didn't even look back when he left the room. An Iason-free day, well as much as it can be, was waiting for him. Katze was assigning him the job of collecting some computer chip that the black market boss had just learnt had finally come to the surface. It was surprising Katze wasn't going to pick it up himself but Iason had him on another errand. And when the fucker said jump, you say 'how high.' But Katze was short staffed so he had thankfully requested Riki help him out. The somber fucker was waiting in the foyer for him, his red hair covering the long thin scar down his cheek. His amber eyes all business. Profile stiff and straight. He didn't even bother to say, 'hello,' He just said, 'let's do this,' then turned to walk towards the door. Riki shrugged, seeming used to Katze's cold demeanor and took his black jacket from a silent Cal's hands, following Katze. The black market boss opened the door, just as a small, brown haired man was about to knock. His raised hand lowered slowly and the man looked up at Katze with startling blue eyes. He would have to be the most beautiful man Riki had ever seen. Smooth, tanned skin. Brown hair fell to his shoulders. Small, a couple inches shorter then Riki, yet he was all muscle. He could certainly take Katze on in a fight.

'Hello, my I speak to-'

'How did you get up here? ' Katze asked suspiciously, cutting the man off. Riki could understand his wariness and distrust. Not because it came with the job of being the boss of Amoi's underground market but only certain individuals had access to Iason's personal elevator. A finger print and retina scan was needed and if you were part of the club, you could pass go. If a non-member, they had to call and Cal would allow them access. In all the years Riki had lived in this hell hole, he had never seen the man come by until today. Was he a Furniture? He seemed too old to be one. Although nothing these days made sense.

'That's none of your concern.' The man said. Blues eyes staring Katze right in the eye. Riki saw Katze visibly stiffened. Cool, this dude had balls. 'I must speak to-'

'Rand.' Iason said from behind them. Riki turned and frowned when he noticed the troubled expression on the Blondie's face. What the hell? He focused his attention back on the unknown visitor who was bowed slightly in respect. Ok, maybe he was a Furniture. Actually now that Riki thought about it, the name Rand seemed familiar. He could recall Iason speaking to some guy called Rand on the phone once or twice. Blue eyes looked at Katze, tipping his head to the side, asking him silently to step out the way. He did and blue eyes stepped inside, declining politely when Cal asked if he could take his jacket.

'Iason?' Katze asked.

The Blondie just nodded his head, but the troubled, defensive look never left his eyes. 'All is well, Katze. You may go. I leave Riki in your hands.'

The dismiss was obvious so Katze nodded and left without a word. Iason's cool gaze swung to Riki, yet the new man on the scene never left his sight. 'Remember what we discussed, Riki. I shall see you in a few hours.'

Riki enjoyed throwing a lot of attitude Iason's way but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. This was one of those times. Clearly something must have hit the fan to have Iason on the defensive. A defensive Iason was never a good thing. Curious. He shrugged, took one last look at blue eyes and took off after Katze.

…

'Cal make sure I'm not disturbed.' Iason said as he led Rand to his study. The only reason the Furniture could be here could not be a good one.

'Yes, master.' Cal said from behind him.

'What can I do for you Rand?' Iason asked once he closed the door and walked over to his chair.

'You kept the model?' Rand nodded to the plane sitting on his shelf. 'He does have quite the talent for building things. Even if they sometimes end up blowing up the place.'

Iason's eyes narrowed. 'What is it?'

'He's gone missing, Your Excellency.' Rand said as he sat on the same chair Riki had occupied. Iason paused for a split second before he too sat down. His twin brother's problems were something he did not need right now and Abel Mink had quite a few tucked away. Iason had to admire his brother's Furniture. He had to put up with a lot. Abel's strange and erratic behavior was dangerous and impulsive at the best of times. A tendency that drove even him to want to commit violence against his beloved younger brother. It took a lot to keep him grounded and away from the viperous thoughts in his head.

'Missing? That's not possible. His ankle bracelet would have forewarned me of his escape the second his foot stepped over the boundary. I had droids patrolling the grounds continuously.' And for good reason. Abel Mink was as capricious as he was unpredictable. A few years ago he crashed his hover car into the side of a building simply for the fact that the navigation system insulted his sense of direction. That, and Abel tried to kill him six years ago. He has been under strict house arrest ever since.

'_You could be executed for this, Abel'_

'_Good. Do it, then. At least that would be a promise you can keep.'_

Iason couldn't do it.

He taken Abel from one prison and placed him in another, even if it meant keeping him alive.

'It would if he was wearing it.' Rand said and leaned forward to put a black metal ankle bracelet on the table in front on Iason. 'I found it placed on the table with a note apologizing to me for the inconvenience. At least he hasn't lost his manners.' Iason stared at it and stared at it some more. He then shook his head. _Damn you, Abel Mink._ This didn't surprise him? It was bound to happen. What surprised him more was that it took Abel this long to remove the house arrest device Iason had been forced to apply years earlier. He was confined to his home and the surrounding grounds, due to Iason's, and Jupiter's leniency and only certain individuals were allowed visitation to his home, tucked away in the thick forest just beyond Diedo. He was only able to leave twice a month under strict supervision and only for a few hours but once he stepped over into Midas, without authorization, all bets were off. The city became his playground and his brother was _very_ good at hide and seek. But once he was driven into a corner, or forced into something he didn't want to do, like say, return to his prison, it was disastrous for all involved. Like now. Iason picked up the ankle device and turned it over. It didn't look like it had been cut or tampered with; it would have alerted Iason if that was the case. No, Abel had somehow cleverly removed the bracelet without disturbing the alert mechanism inside the bracelet.

Impressive.

Now he was out there, causing trouble Iason did not have time to clean up. His brother didn't practically cause trouble per se, trouble usually found him. And when the two collided, serious consequences followed.

'How long.'

'Two, maybe three hours ago.'

'He wouldn't have gone very far. Security at the Tanagura gates would have alerted me if he had approached. Which means he is in Midas somewhere? I will alert the Darkmen and the Midas police to be on the lookout for him.' Iason placed the bracelet back on the table. 'What of Ashton and Lucien? They allowed him to leave?'

Rand laughed humorlessly and shook his head. 'He slipped out early this morning while everyone slept. Took his pets with him as well. An outing, he explained in his note. Sir Ramsey and Sir Hale are looking for him this very moment. One has the north side, the other, the south. But he's getting worse your Excellency. And his confinement isn't helping him. Last week I found him hanging upside down in his library trying to discover how long it would take him to fall unconscious.'

Iason clicked his tongue, the way Riki did when he was pissed and ran a hand through his hair. This was not going to end well. 'I'll put an APB out on him, but not to engage if spotted. If we wait long enough, Abel will show up eventually. He won't be able to help himself.'

'I don't know your Excellency. He can be very resourceful when puts his mind to it. He could be in the building right now. Your pet is in Midas too, right.'

Iason folded his hands in front of him. Abel would know about Riki but he would not know what he looks like as his communication with the outside world was limited. Riki was in Midas but the chances of those two running into each other were slim, still it wouldn't hurt to check where he was. He tapped a few buttons on his keyboard and a holographic map of Midas came up, Riki's beacon shining brightly red amongst all the blue dots.

…

'Who was blue eyes back there? I have never seen him before.' Riki sat in the passenger's seat beside Katze.

'I'm not sure, but his face seems familiar.' Katze eyebrows were lowered, as if he was trying to remember something.

'How far away is this guy I'm supposed to meet anyway?' Riki looked out the window. 'He isn't some seedy man working on the corner street is he, where if I look at him the wrong way, he'll knife me?'

'He owns a pawn shop, one of them anyway, in Janus. Pick up the chip and send it to me by tube link.' Katze reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and silver credit card. He handed them to Riki. 'Give him the credit card once you have secured the chip. I asked him to contact me the moment the chip comes into his possession. Fails and he might just find himself out of business, since it's I that fund half his clients so he wouldn't dream of hurting you.'

'You can be one scary son-of-a bitch. You know that right?'

Katze just grunted his answer but remained silent. Typical Katze. It was like trying to get blood from a stone. He had more luck trying to get a rise out of Iason. Speaking of which, the way he was acting still bothered him. A bit. It was just because he would be the one who would have to deal with him. He could ask Katze but the bustard would be tight lipped as usual so he would be just wasting his breath. He pocketed the slip of paper as Katze stopped at a set of walkways and lights where pedestrians started crossing the road. Riki absently glanced out the window and gasped, the whole world suddenly stopping, his eyes widened as he sat up. 'What the hell? No way.' He rubbed his eyes and looked again, straining to see, but who he had seen, thought he had seen, had vanished. Swept away with the crowd. He almost opened the door and ran out. His hand on the door handle.

'Riki. What is it?' Katze asked, suddenly on edge.

'I thought I saw…'

Riki looked out the window again and narrowed his eyes, trying to look through the bustling crowd but he couldn't see him anymore. There was no way he had seen what he had seen. He thought he had seen…Iason. It was for a split second and he had a hat on and sunglasses, not to mention a moustache but it defiantly looked like him. And that body. Riki would know what body anywhere. But it was impossible; he had only seen Iason minutes ago. That, or Iason had a twin he didn't know about.

'It's nothing.' Riki said after a moment when the mystery Iason look-a-like didn't reappear. 'Light's green.'

Katze looked at him in confusion but said nothing. They drove in silence, for which Riki was thankful for, having not to have to explain that he thought he had seen Iason's double and Katze finally pulled up to the curb at the market district of Area 6. This time of day was bustling with citizens, great. Riki hated crowds and crowds hated him. He just nodded at Katze; he had his directions so there was no need for more chit-chat. Katze nodded back slightly in return. Riki opened the door and got out, closing the door, watching as Katze pulled away. He was such an asshole sometimes. Taking out the piece of paper, he began walking in the direction written on it. Not only was he an asshole but Katze's handwriting was awful, turning the paper this way and that.

Riki shouldered his way through the crowds of people. Most got out of the way, some would try and be smart and lightly shoulder shove him, looking down their noses at him as if he wasn't worth their time. Whatever. Riki could deal. He was about to give the man who had just felt his ass a nice black eye when some asshole in a trench coat bumped into him and he felt a slight sharp sting pierce his shoulder. He stumbled slightly, cursed, and then turned to find the man who had literally body slammed him, but the mystery man in the overgrown coat had vanished amongst the crowd. He touched his shoulder but he couldn't feel anything. Must have been from the impact. He let it slip. He had more important things to do.

Ignoring the usual looks and lewd invitations he received, he walked down the street and then down another, noticing the crowd beginning to thin out. Until there was only one, two shady characters standing in doorways, watching him, sizing him up, probably wondering how much they could get for his clothes. He gave them the same look. A show of strength, of force usually worked with people like this. They looked away, going on with their business. Fine by him. He spotted the dirty, barely hanging sign of the pawn shop and frowned. Really. It was like Ceres had packed up and moved into this one little shop. _Just think, after this you could do anything you want, within reason._ _In and out._

The bell on top of the door jingled and inside was just as filthy as the outside. Ceres could be called the cesspool of Midas but this shop, right here made Area 9 look like Tanagura. A large u-shaped glass box counter was filled with various crap that either looked so worn out it would crumble if picked up or broken. How the hell did this man come into possession of such an item as this computer chip? Who in their right mind would trust this man not to stab them and take their shit? The owner must have heard him cause he heard an angry muttering voice and hard footsteps before a bearded man appeared, looking annoyed, probably from being disturbed.

'Yeah. What do you want?' he groused, wiping his dirty hands on an even dirty cloth.

'I am here to pick up a computer chip. Katze sent me.'

'Did he now?' The dude looked at him up and down, lingering on his leather covered crotch and a lecherous grin spread across his ugly face. 'I would certainly give it to you…for a price. How bout' you come round back and we can exchange…goods.'

Riki's dark eyes narrowed. 'Here's your price.' He threw the credit card on top of the glass and pinned the guy with a cold stare. 'Now give me the chip, otherwise I may just introduce your face to this glass.'

The lustful grin vanished and was replaced with anger. 'Hold your tongue boy. I have methods to deal with smart mouth mongrels like you.'

So much for getting in and out. Probably best to quit while he was ahead otherwise he would have to face not only Iason, but Katze as well and he rather not have his balls cut off and put in a brass jar 'You have your payment. The chip.'

Beardo scowled but reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yellow envelope. He threw it down on the glass and took the credit card with his grubby hands, quickly pocketing it as if he was afraid Riki was gonna steal it back. 'You have the chip. Get the fuck out of my shop.'

_With pleasure, you sick fuck._ Riki put the envelope in his pants pocket and left. Breathing in deeply the fresh air, fresh as can be in this dirty alleyway, he quickly retraced his steps back to the more lively streets of Janus. All he had to do was find a mailing tube and express post this fucking chip, then he had the whole afternoon of free-Riki time. Well he did, before three lanky, stained street thugs stepped out of a doorway and into his path, all three looking at him, snickering, from head to toe as if he was a pet at an auction house. He changed direction and entered a dank but semi-lit, wide alleyway, luring the three wannabe thugs to him. It had been sometime since he had gotten a proper workout. Sex with Iason didn't count. That was more of a marathon meant to endure then a work out.

'Some fancy clothes you're wearing there, mongrel. Would fetch a nice price on the streets.' The tallest one said. His teeth a nasty yellow. All three surrounded him, boxing him in. Don't they know what happens when you corner a wild animal?

Riki put a hand on his hip and cocked his head. 'Not for sale. Sorry gents.'

'I like a guy who plays hard to get.' The scrawniest one leered. 'Makes it more exciting when they scream.'

_This is getting fucking ridiculous. _He was not the ass toy of Midas. 'Back off if you know what's good for ya. I don't have time for your bullshit.'

'Guess this mongrel pup needs some help in understanding the rules around here, boys.' This guy had a tattoo of a scull on his neck. It seemed to be smirking at him. They grinned and came towards him. _Guess I won't be able to keep my promise after all._ Riki dodged the first fist, ducked for the second and punched the third in the stomach. He went down, and Riki turned and blocked an arm before beaning yellow teeth right in the nose. He yelped and blood spurted out from his nostrils. 'You fucker.' He yelled and held his bleeding nose.

The other two rushed him at once. He moved out of the way when suddenly his vision suddenly wavered, going blurry, and his body went limp, causing him to stumble and miss the plank of wood coming down on his head. He cursed and stumbled back, hitting the wall, holding his head. _Fucking hell. _What the hell was that? His whole body just, shut down. He didn't have time to contemplate it as all three were on him. Kicks and punches were landed relentlessly everywhere on his body. And each one blew the air out of his lungs. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears. Something was wrong.

Something was really wrong.

Suddenly all three men were pulled off of him and he was able to draw a deep breath. There was a scuffle and a pained groan before the distinct sound of a body being dropped to the floor fell to his ears. 'Who the fuck are you.' Scrawny cursed. Riki unsteadily got to his feet and rested his back against the wall, eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. Why the hell did he feel so tired and why were there funny little white dots starting to appear behind his eyelids. He chalked it up to the bump on the back of his head beginning to form. And he would probably have a few nice body bruises in a few hours. He wanted to laugh. Somehow his situation seemed familiar, but Iason was not here to save his ass. Whoever had saved him from a further one-sided boxing match had picked a good time to show up.

'Well now. Three against one doesn't seem very fair.'

To be continued…

I am really excited about this story. I know it's only in its infant stage but still I am optimistic. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and an even better new year. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. What's doin'? It's so hot here. By hot I mean, 'walk on the sand and burn your feet' kind of hot. I guess I should get used to it if I'm going to Adelaide and Bali. Anyway I hope you all are enjoying this fic so far. I have just begun with this fic so I hope you'll all be patient and remember reviews are what keep me going.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2

'_Were you successful?'_ A steely voice whispered, coming from the phone.

'I was.' The man stood inside the phone booth and pulled his black trench coat closer to him. Was it just him or was it suddenly getting colder. His dark shaggy hair hid his face. He looked around him, taking note of every face, every detail of everything and everyone, but nobody seemed to acknowledge he was there. Public phones were much more convenient then cell phones. Less chance his whereabouts would be traced. He worked like the wind. Uncatchable. Unpredictable.

'_You were unseen?'_

'I was.' He repeated. But something felt off while he was engaging his target. Subtle, but there It was. Like someone was watching _him_. Not the other way round. And in his line of work, it paid to pay attention do that kind of feeling He kept constant surveillance, but he could find nothing. The clueless citizens of Midas going on with their boring lives. He decided it was something he wouldn't share with his employer. His payment was counting on him to see this mission through.

'_You administrated the entire dose?'_

'I did. I disposed of the syringe in a nearby dumpster.'

'_Excellent. Placing the chip into that pawn brokers hand's was brilliant. The black market dog couldn't resist the smell of a fresh piece of meat. The pathogen should already be taking effect. Within the hour, the mongrel will be nothing more than a vegetable. Iason Mink's world will be focused entirely on his dying pet. Your skills live up to your reputation.'_ He cackled and it caused the assassin to narrow his eyes.

'What of payment?'

'_As promised, you will have him by the end of the day. The borders of Ceres, midnight.'_ His employer hung up and the assassin placed the phone back in its cradle. Ceres. Well played on his employer's part. No one around that god-forsaken place would think twice in getting involved in the dealings of two such dangerous individuals. Nor would they rat on anything they had seen or heard. Pulling his coat more securely around him, he stepped out of the booth and casually walked into the crowd, disappearing like a windy breeze.

….

'You let that wild mongrel out on the streets?' Raoul said, loudly voicing his disapproving of Iason's actions. After Rand had left, Raoul had come by to discuss syndicate business. He had dropped a file full of documents on to his desk that required Iason's attention. 'And was that Rand I saw leaving Eos tower? What has that lunatic done this time? Blown up half his house again? What does he like to call it- 'The Palace of Horrors?'

'He's disappeared, apparently. So have his pets.' Iason said nonchalantly. He thought it best to just allow Raoul to know about Abel's escape. Telling the others may cause more harm them good.

Raoul fell silent for a moment. 'I beg your pardon?' He said. 'I thought you just said he has disappeared?'

'That's exactly what I said.' Iason read the document in his hand. He had instructed Cal to inform him the moment the Darkmen's chief lieutenant contacts him with the information on Abel's whereabouts. And he could imagine what he was going to hear. Abel was a master manipulator, an excellent schemer, one who lacked any sense of responsibility or obligation, yet he could turn around a second later and be the kindest individual you would ever meet. It was like he had split personalities waging war in his mind. Fighting for dominance. 'Nutty as a fruitcake' was the term Lucien had once described him as. But Iason wasn't fooled. Abel's childlike and aberrant behavior was just a persona he used to hide the deep, jagged wounds within. He was locked inside his own body. A prisoner in his own skin. Hence the reason why he has tattoos of chains wounding up his arms, and shackles around his wrists.

'And you're sitting here, why? Your brother is a certifiable sociopath, Iason. And you're the only one who can reason with him.'

'I'm aware of what he is. And going out there now won't make a difference. Lucien and Aston are out searching for him. As are the Darkmen and the Midas police. Once he surfaces, I will be informed immediately. As you said, I am the only one who can deal with him. And deal with him I shall, on my own terms.' Iason pierced Raoul with a hard glare. He would not be swayed on his.

'He should have been sent to prison on Amos X for his crimes, like the syndicate officials wanted. He tried to kill you.' Raoul said in outrage. His green eyes turning dark. 'He is a dangerous.'

'You know that was impossible. He would have escaped and caused a riot. Having him put under house arrest was the best option for Jupiter and I to keep an eye on him.'

'And looked what happened with that decision. The citizens of Midas should be alerted.'

'No, he will eventually surface. Abel won't be able to help drawing attention to himself.'

'How did he manage such a feat? You had droids constantly monitoring his home. The barrier to keep him in. An ankle monitor. Two guards to remain with him at all times.' Raoul ticked off each with his fingers. He sounded almost impressed.

'Abel can be quite…resourceful when he puts his mind to something.'

Suddenly a shrill tune blasting from the ring n his finger made Iason's head snap up and immediately bring up the map of Midas. His eyes narrowed and turned absolutely arctic. _It's impossible._ He looked over all the coloured, blinking dots, frowning deeply when he couldn't find the one he was looking for.

'What is it, Iason?' Raoul asked.

'Riki's tracking signal has disappeared.' He said darkly.

'How is that possible? There is beyond doubt that Riki would manage to block his tracker, let alone remove his ring. Someone would have spotted him doing so.' Raoul looked at the map also. Raoul was correct. But that didn't diffuse the situation that his pet was now missing. Iason's mood darkened to a degree that made him see red. He got up and walked to the door, flinging it open with a loud bang and called for Cal. It was simply impossible that Riki could have turned the GPS off on his pet ring by himself. Only he had the code to do so. And he had checked Riki's status only a few short minutes ago. He had still been in Janus. Unless. He stopped and shook his head. _ Abel, Abel, Abel._ His clever, foolish brother was blocking the signal. Not only was he a master manipulator but he was quite good with building toys.

'Yes, master.' Cal said quickly, his Furniture bowing low, feeling his vexation.

'Contact Katze immediately. Tell him to head to Janus and to the pawn shop Riki had been instructed to go to. As well as the Darkmen. I'm heading there now.'

'News?'

Cal quickly helped Iason into his jacket and he turned to Raoul. 'It would seem my dear old brother has found Riki. Or in other words, we have found Abel.' Iason said and if he was correct in assuming Abel would be hungry, there was only one place in Midas that sold his favorite dish- Janus.

….

Riki's eyes snapped open at the sound of that voice. There was no denying who that voiced belonged to. _Iason_. But, it wasn't Iason, unless he had managed to grow a mustache since he had last seen him half an hour ago. But, God. Did it look like Iason. Riki slouched against the cool wall and observed the man like a wounded animal would. The man stood a few feet away, holding a long steel rod, his dark clothing making him look even bigger, stroking his moustache and looking around the alley way as if looking at something he found distasteful. 'Well this seems cozy.' He said dryly. 'Your decorating skills leave a lot to be desired. How about you lay off him, huh.'

'Who the fuck are you? Nobody invited you to the party.' It sounded like tattoo man.

He chuckled then waved the comment away. 'Sorry, I only introduce myself to people I actually like. You,' he took of his sunnies, 'I don't like.'

'No fucking way.' Riki whispered. The same. They were the same. The same ice blue eyes, sharp enough to cut glass on. The same face, hell, the same body. But something was quite different. Marginally so. Not because of the moustache, but because of the way this Blondie, wisps of golden hair peeking out from underneath the hat gave it away, acted. The humor and playfulness, not to mention a small amount of crazy was written in the eyes and curled the ends of his mouth. Almost as if he was just playing a game. A childlike innocence that Iason couldn't possibly possess. It almost made Riki laugh thinking about it. _Maybe when pigs fly._ The Blondie looked at him, searching his face, studying him, before focusing his hard, angry gaze to his three boxing partners, who, Riki realized, didn't look to be in the best shape either. Tattoo man even had a busted lip. All three paled and staggered backwards.

'You're…You're… You're supposed to be locked up?' scrawny stammered.

'Surprise. They let me out for good behavior. Now, I am giving you this opportunity to run. I'm in a virtuous mood today. Don't mistake my kindness for weakness.'

The three badasses didn't think twice. They ran and never looked back. The Blondie watched them retreat then turned to him. He _smiled._ No malice or hidden agendas hid in that smile. It was genuine. Goofy. And downright weird. Not in a creepy kind of way but because it was the mirror image of Iason staring back at him. Smiling.

'Well that was fun, wasn't it?' He said lightheartedly and pushed the rod together with his hands until it looked like a small piece of steel. He pocketed it and walked towards him, his boots clicking on the floor.

Riki snapped out of his musings and finally found his voice. 'I didn't need your help.'

The Iason clone _snorted. _'Could have fooled me sweetheart. I mean I could have just kept on walking, let those guys use you as a punching bag, but no, I took time out of my busy schedule to help you. A thank you would be nice.' The bastard put his hands on his hips, looking to be waiting for a token of his appreciation. He would be waiting a while.

'I hate owing people favors.' Riki spat the blood out of his mouth and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. 'Who the hell are you anyway? Iason's twin or something?'

'You got it,' he winked, 'but I must say I'm defiantly the more handsome one.'

'You have got to be fucking kidding me.' Riki was seriously starting to wonder if he had been pulled into a parallel universe. Amoi didn't need another Iason. One was plenty.

'Abel Mink. Pleasure to meet you. And you are…?'

_Abel Mink. _Riki wanted to laugh. Oh, how his luck worked. Iason had a twin, a fucking _twin. _Riki hesitated, weighing down his options and decided he might as well just take the plunge. He would grill Iason later. 'Riki.'

Abel frowned and tapped his chin, looking down at the ground. 'Riki. Riki.' He looked back up and cocked his head to the side. 'Your name seems familiar. Have I threatened you before?'

Riki's eyebrows lowered in confusion. Did Iason's twin really not know he was Iason's pet? It was the hottest topic on the gossip great vine. Or was he just letting him on. It was possible; Iason had never mentioned anything, not a single syllable that he had a twin brother. He remembered scrawny saying something about being locked up. Was he in prison? Even if this guy did save his ass, Riki had learnt not to trust anyone he didn't think earned his. This guy, Abel was defiantly someone he should watch out for. Abel must have picked up on Riki analyzing him and smiled. Ha, a dangerous criminal indeed. What did he do, try and kill his own brother?

'How do you know Iason? You're not friends are you, cause, no offense, you're not the usual type of company my brother keeps. They're all dull and boring.'

'None taken. I'm his…' Riki hated saying it. Loathed it, 'pet.' Well, it was better than saying sex toy or plaything.

'Are you? Gee, that sucks. What's he like to live with, hellish I imagine?' Abel actually looked sympathetic. It pissed him off.

'I don't need your sympathy. Iason has never mentioned you anyway.' Riki said. 'And I don't know about the fuzz on your face, it makes you look old.' He lied. It looked hot.

'What this, it's a fake. See.' Abel peeled it back to show him then replaced it how it was. 'I'm not surprised my dear old brother hasn't spoken of me. I am a criminal after all, hence the disguise. But, that story is for another time. Oh dear, you have a cut on your forehead. Here, let me fix that. It's a good thing I came prepared. It's nothing much but they work in a pinch.'

He reached into his pocket and Riki tensed. Abel must have seen it because he quickly pulled it out and held the coloured wrapper in the air. 'No, no. It's just a band-aid. An innocent band-aid. For your head. See.'

'I'm fine. I don't need your help' Riki moved away from the wall, his body a little sore. His head hurt something shocking. So much for this being a trouble free day. He touched his forehead and brought his hand down to find blood. Great. He walked, more like shuffled, his body not feeling so hot, past Abel and was just about at the exit of the alley way when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Riki shrugged it off. 'Don't touch me.'

Abel wasn't taking no for an answer. 'Stop being such a drama queen. You and Iason can tie for first place. Please, I can't have you bleeding all over the place.'

Riki relented, just to keep the peace. 'Fine.'

Abel seemed happy with that answer. He unwrapped the medical strip and Riki noticed it was blue and white. This was just great. When someone noticed the strip, Iason would no doubt be called and he would be picked up quicker than a whore finding a nickel on the street. It would be weeks, months before he would be allowed any freedom outside Eos. Abel leaned over him, his breath ghosting his hair and gently placed the strip over the wound. His fingers were warm yet rough. A different contrast to what he was used to. Riki almost instinctively moved away, the crowding causing his flight mode to pop its head out and urge him to run but he stopped and held himself steady to allow Abel to do his thing. Barely.

'So what's a sweet thing like you walking around this part of town, hey? Iason should be taking better care of you.' Abel said gently.

_Sweet? _Who the fuck did this man get off calling him _sweet. _'Fuck you. I ain't sweet. And that is none of your business.'

'Ok. Ok. Dually noted. Gee, are you always this self-willed. Iason always did like to dabble in the wild side I suppose. You're probably wondering why I carry band-aids in my pocket. It can't pay to be too careful. Safety first. That's what I always say. My hobbies tend to leave me a little banged up from time to time, if you know what I mean.' Abel said in a rush as he fixed Riki up. He didn't even draw a breath. The heat radiated off Abel's body and his fragrance drifted to his nose. It was quite pleasant, subtle and pleasing. Like a summer's breeze. Twins indeed, yet polar opposites. Like the sun and the moon. Abel nodded, pleased with his handy work and moved Riki's black bangs to cover the bandage. 'You have such pretty hair.' He said and stood back.

'There you go, all done. See, that wasn't so hard now, was it. You have some blood smeared on your forehead from when you touched it. I assume you can take care of that.' Abel held out a tissue. An innocent tissue, yet Riki found the gesture odd. Abel shook it gently at him when he didn't take it and before the man decided to clean him up himself, Riki took it and wiped the blood away. Abel nodded to tell him it was all gone and Riki was about to throw the tissue on the ground when Abel held his hand out for it. 'You shouldn't litter.' He chided. 'We have enough trash around here as it is.'

_Ok, whatever._ If the Blondie wanted his tissue back, he could have it. Abel happily pocketed it and put his sunnies back on, smiling purposely as he did so. He then started to walk away without saying a word; leaving Riki momentarily stunned. _What the hell_. Somehow this seemed familiar. Like Déjà got to the entrance of the alley way and watched Abel walk away, whistling, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Riki wondered what the hell just happened when Abel stopped and turned his head, pulling his glasses down just enough to look over them at him.

'Well, are you coming or not.' Abel's said. 'I'm starving and I don't think my stomach can wait any longer. If you want to make it up to me, buy me breakfast.'

Riki's eyebrows shot up in surprise. If he wasn't expecting anything, that was not it. But in the few short minutes he has known the man, Abel Mink seemed to have a rather off-the-wall personality. As if something was not quite right upstairs. He stood there, now, waiting for him to answer. 'Well?' he said. 'I don't have all day. Literally.'

_So impatient._ Riki sighed and clicked his tongue in annoyance. There was at least one trait Iason and his eccentric brother shared: being down right pushy. 'Buying a Blondie breakfast was not on my to-do-list. But if it would get you off my back.' Riki passed him and he practically felt the delight and satisfaction radiate off the man. 'Breakfast. Breakfast. Breakfast.' He chanted. All because he agreed to shout him food. The small things that made people happy. He fell into step with Riki and they eventually came back to the busy streets of Janus.

'It's such a nice day. I just want to raise my arms to the sky and shout.' And he did, which earned him a few startled looks. He even bumped Riki lightly to do that same, but Riki shook his head.

'Spoil sport. But it feels good to look at something other than my ceiling.' As they walked through the crowd, Riki noticed that, despite wearing a disguise, Abel was still getting odd and curious looks. No one really bothered with him. Abel was center stage now. The incognito getup obviously wasn't helping. Neither was his flamboyance and irregular behavior as he whistled and looked into every window, saying hello to everyone he passed. His size caused him to tower over everyone and he had the old Blondie presences that just said 'look at me. Look at me.' If Iason turned his up anymore, he could rival the sun. Abel whistled a soft, rather beautiful tune, obviously lost in his own thoughts when he stopped and quickly turned to peer into another shop window, hiding his face from view.

'What's the go?' Riki asked as he stopped too. 'Why have you stopped?'

'The black cruiser coming down the street. It's a Darkmen's car.'

Out the corner of his eye, Riki spotted the Darkmen's cruiser. Slowly rolling past, stopping every few seconds, as if it was looking for something or _someone_. It was like watching a movie in slow motion. It rolled to a stop a few meters in front of them and Riki squinted to see inside the dark interior but the windows were tinted so it made it impossible. The cruiser sat there, its presence starting up a chattering firestorm before it started up again and rolled away. He turned to Abel who looked over to where the cruiser had driven away and wiped his forehead.

'Phew. That was a close one, wasn't it? Iason's good, I'll give him that.' He looked at his watch. 'I was expecting more time. I guess it's all fun and games until someone calls the cops. Then it's a new game: Hide and seek. Shall we.' Abel said cheerfully and went on his merry way, as if nothing happened. Riki also glanced over to where the cruiser had been before following Abel. Did Iason know that his crazy, criminal brother was wondering the streets? From what Abel said about Iason being good and having more time would mean a yes.

'So why were you locked up?' Riki said after a while.

'Huh, oh, nothing major. I just tried to kill Iason is all. I'm feeling noodles. And Janus is the only place that supplies my favorite.'

Riki's head snapped up. 'What?'

'I said Janus is the only place that supplies my favorite noodles. I have to get my Furniture to get a bowl or twenty every week.'

'No, about you trying to off Iason.'

'Oh that. Meh.' Abel shrugged. 'It seemed like a good idea at the time.'

_Seemed like a good idea at the time. _Riki was… floored. Not much, but enough to have his mouth open in shock. Abel tried to _kill_ Iason. Talking about it as if it was no big deal. 'How the hell did you escape prison?' Amos's infamous Prison X was where the most dangerous, hardened criminals where sent. And none ever left. Ever. If you were sent there, it was for life. _And why the hell am I talking to you?_ But Riki knew why. Because he was intrigued. Curious. He wanted to know more.

'Prison. Ha. No. Iason's blessed leniency got my punishment reduced.' Abel said dramatically. 'Most likely because he knew a prison such as the X's wonderland would never hold me. I've been under strict house arrest for the past six years. Time sure flies doesn't it. I know this excellent noodle stand. I'm sure brother dearest wouldn't mind if we spend his hard earned money.'

'House arrest? Where do you live? If not Eos, the Blondie capital of the world?' Riki was amazed, if though he shouldn't be. Iason, being who and what he is, would have a massive target on his back. Abel talked about his assassination attempted as if it was a simple hit and miss. Something he could just shrug off and try again. Actually Riki remembered hearing about a failed assassination attempt on the Tanagura syndicate leader six years ago. It caused a major uproar and spread through the capital like wildfire. Even the mongrels in Ceres had heard about it. It's funny, if Abel went to Ceres now, he would be considered a celebrity.

'Ha. Nice one. My lovely little home, I like to call 'The Palace of Horrors', is tucked away nice and neatly in the misty forest of Diedo. Apparently, I'm too dangerous to be around normal people.' He air quoted the term 'normal people.' He checked his watch and pointed down the street. 'I think it's this way.

I'm guessing Blue Eyes with the attitude was your Furniture? Rand, Iason called him?'

'Rand. Yes. He is my dedicated, faithful retainer. Well as faithful as I am trustworthy since he told Iason I had gone AWOL. Is Daryl still Iason's Furniture? I always liked that one. Had a lot of attitude.'

Riki raised an eyebrow. 'You don't get out much, do you?'

Abel chuckled. 'Not without a three squadron platoon and two dozen Darkmen as my nannies. And not to a place with people. Too much hassle. I don't know why? I love people. They are so interesting. I'm not dangerous, much. I just have a very short attention span and when people annoy me, I let them know. How you doing anyway? You feeling ok? You still look a little pale.'

Riki waved his concern away. 'I'm fine. I've had worse.' He was lying of course. He felt like shit. And was it just him or was it starting to heat up.

'I'm sure you have. Tough man like yourself. Ah here we are. The best noodles in his citizen run playground. I hope you brought Iason's extra credit card, cause all four of us are starving.'

Riki stopped short and frowned. 'Four of you?'

…..

'Iason, the owner said Riki left about twenty minutes ago. Witnesses say that three men started following him once he left the store.' Katze said when Iason stepped out of his vehicle, Raoul coming around from the other side. Darkmen and numerous Midasian police stood at attention, in the center was the owner of the pawn shop. He cowered and begged the suited Darkmen holding him by the collar to let him go. Iason walked up to the sobering man and stared down at him like one would do to a bug under there shoe.

'I assume those three men were yours?' Iason asked softly. His voice chilling. 'Hoping they would rough him up, steal the chip back you for you? You would have the chip and the money. Correct?'

The man simpered and tried to close in on himself, but his captor kept his arms behind his back. Iason leaned down and took the man's bearded chin in a vicious grip. 'I asked you a question. You will answer or find yourself in a cell.'

'Y…Yes, they were my boys.' He stammered.

'What were they to do to him?' Iason's calm, icy voice made him cower. Such simple-minded fools.

'Just beat him up a little. Work him over. Then steal the chip. That was all. But they were stopped by a tall man in black. He had a mustache. He was your brother. Please, don't send me to the Darkmen's cell.'

_Abel_

'Your Excellency.' A policeman said urgently. 'We have found the three accomplices hiding in a nearby abandoned building. They may have some news on Sir Abel and your pet's whereabouts'. Iason pushed the bearded man away as if he was not worth his time and stood up.

'Bring them here.'

Three young thugs were dropped at his feet moments later and each scrambled to get up. One had a broken nose, the other a busted lip and each had a few cuts and bruises. Whatever happened with Riki, it looked like he had thrown in a few good lands of his own. His hands curled into fists and his eyes turned to ice chips. He was very displeased. No, Riki would called it 'pissed off.'

'You saw my brother? What happened? Be warned, I will know if you are lying.'

'We weren't sure at first, Blondie, sir, cause he was wearing a disguise, but when he took his glasses off, it was defiantly im' He battered us up good, sir and we left im' with the mongrel. Honest.'

Abel must have given this hooligans most of their injuries. He was holding back. At least it looked like Abel was keeping Riki safe. But why? Abel was prone to lash out but only at those who did something he didn't like. What had Iason on edge was how Abel knew Riki would be in this part of the Area. And why did he have a sudden feeling of dread. That something was going to happen. He focused on the three delinquents. 'You're lucky he didn't kill you. How long ago did his transpire?'

They paled even more. 'Twenty minutes ago. What are you going to do to us?'

'Iason.' Katze called and held his phone up in the air for Iason to take. He peered down at the three then took the phone and pressed it to his ear. 'Iason speaking.'

'_Your Excellency. Your brother and pet have just been spotted near the large eatery strip in Janus's main market square ten minutes ago.'_

'Good. Don't approach until I arrive. Have the area sealed off. We can't have the chance of him slipping through our fingers.'

'_Understood.'_

'He has been located?' Katze asked when Iason hung up and passed the phone back.

'Not yet. We have narrowed it down to the Janus main market square. Raoul inform Sir Hale and Sir Ramsey of the situation.' Iason headed back to his car.

'What of them?' Katze was referring to the four detainees. Iason didn't even spare a glance at them as he climbed into the back seat.

'Actions have consequences. See to it that they know the meaning of that.' Iason said coldly as his door was shut and his car drove away.

…

Abel pulled back the curtain over the noodle stand he had brought them to and Riki saw three others sitting on stools eating noodles at the little counter. They looked up and smiled when they saw them. Well they did with Abel, with Riki, they gave him the once over. Not in a bad way, more of a 'who's this' kind of way.

'You're late, master. Picking up stray's again?' the red haired asked with the multiple earrings in his ears. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green. 'You can't keep him of course.'

_Master? _Were these Abel's pets? So not only did he just escape from his home but he brought his pets along for the ride. And did that punk call him a 'stray'?

Riki bristled but kept his mouth shut. Abel scoffed and sat down, gesturing for Riki to do the same. Riki was always cautious when meeting people he didn't know but they seemed like an ok sort of bunch so he sat down on the stool next to Abel who smiled. And it was still just freaky coming from someone who looked like Iason. Abel nodded to the cook at the wok who nodded back.

'We took the liberty and ordered for you, but we didn't know you were bringing a guest.'

'It's fine.' He took his sunnies off and looked at the cook. 'Can I have another bowl of noodles? Please. The kid's paying.' The man nodded and Riki handed over Iason credit card. Within a couple of minutes a bowl of noodles was sitting in front of him. And it smelt delicious, but the smell was making him feel nauseous.

'Who's the kid?' This one had light blue hair in two braids, asked after a few minutes, his violet eyes narrowed. The last one on the end, long white hair in a low ponytail, with many gold bands around his arms, gave him one look before going back to eating. Not much of a talker, it looked like. Fine by him.

'Sebastian. Lexis, Deunan. This is Riki. Riki these are my ungovernable pets. Much like myself. Say hi children.'

The white headed asshole, Deunan, coughed and banged his fist on the wooden countertop, trying to swallow what was in his mouth. Lexis swatted him quite painfully on the back. Deunan managed to get himself under control and looked at Abel as if he had lost his mind.

'Ah, Master. You do know that he belongs to-'

'Yes.'

'You asshat. You know he's going to be looking-'

'I have no doubt.'

'Master, the kid will no doubt have a tracking device in his pet ring. Iason will be on you faster than white on rice and then we will all be fucked.' Sebastian said and shook his red head. 'And I'm pretty sure Rand wouldn't appreciate having to scrape you off the walls again. We, as in you are breaking enough rules just being here.'

'He won't, not if I have jammed the GPS tracker.' Abel went on calmly eating. Riki could see the small smile on his face through the gaps in his long blonde hair.

'How is that possible? I'm wearing a cock ring.' Riki wasn't embarrassed to say it out loud even to Iason's twin. 'Only Iason can deactivate it.' He could imagine Iason sitting in his chair, wondering where the hell he had gone. Abel smiled and put down his fork. He lifted up his sleeve and tapped his watch. Riki frowned in confusion.

'It's a watch.'

'Yes, but it's not just a watch. See, Iason isn't the only one with fancy toys. Hidden in my watch is a little jamming device that blocks certain GPS signals, say for instants, the one in your ring. He would not be able to pin point your location unless he overrides the signal or I turn off the jammer. Either way, you have the pleasure of our company for a little while longer.'

'He's probably on his way now.'

Abel checked his watch and slurped his noodles. 'I'll give him…ten, maybe fifteen minutes, since it's quite busy today. Just enough time to finish breakfast.'

'You're crazy, you know that, right. I hope your bro is in a forgiving mood.' Lexis lightly punched Abel in the arm then turned to Riki.

'See what we have to put up with. You have it easy with Iason. This nut job makes him look like a choir boy. But it's nice to be able to meet Iason's famous pet. We have seen you around of course. Master has been very curious of what Iason's beloved pet looked like. Hey that was my pork bun, pig.' Lexis screamed when Sebastian stole from his plate. Sebastian just smiled sly and ate the dumpling right in front of him.

'Aren't you hungry?' Abel asked him.

Riki picked up his fork and looked down at his bowl. He wanted to eat but he couldn't, his stomach wouldn't let him. Just looking at it made him behind want to puke. He turned to Abel instead. Eyes narrowed 'You knew I was Iason's pet, didn't you?'

Abel held his hand up, trying to look sorry, but failing miserably. 'Guilty.'

'Did you follow me?'

'Guilty again. When I saw you step out of that car. I knew it was you. Only Iason would have a black haired mongrel as a pet. It was obvious by your clothes and the way everyone literally stopped in their tracks to stare at you. It was quite amusing. Iason always did have a soft spot for the finer things in life. What's the sex like.'

Deunan started coughing again and he slapped the table, but he didn't need a pounding on the back this time. 'Master, there is a thing called 'boundaries.''

'What? It's an innocent enough question. I like to know things about my brother's relationship. Is that a bad thing? I'll tell you about my sex life if you like.'

'No thanks.' All three of them said dryly.

'What? It shows that I care.'

'No, it shows you're mental and nothing cures that. Should have known you'd come here.' a tight, angry voice said from behind them and Riki turned to find two Blondies standing there, two he had never seen before, each with a dozen or so Midasian police personal behind them. It looked like half the police force had flocked to this one spot. Not just that, but the whole square had been closed off. Not a citizen in sight. Abel didn't seem worried; he just went on eating his noodles. Obviously not wanting to waste a single strand of spaghetti.

'You're early. Lucy. Ash. I thought you would have at least let me get some steamed meat buns before you decided to crash the party you weren't invited to.'

'You have been a very naughty boy, Abel. Escaping while we all slept. Taking your pets with you on this little escapee. Causing us nothing but trouble. Don't you care about anyone else but yourself?' The one on the left said, his violet eyes showing he was not in the mood to play games. The one on the right had an amused smile curling his lips and a spark of wit in those olive eyes.

'Iason is not happy with you, my insane, kooky friend.' He said. 'He has probably designed a nice new ankle monitor just for you.'

'Oh I'm sure it would go great with my new boots.' Abel said calmly. 'But I must decline. This is delicious by the way. Can I have another bowl?'

The cook didn't even bat an eyelid. Just served it up and put it in front of him. Must get this kind of thing a lot. Blondies fighting with Blondies. Abel thanked him kindly and tucked in, seeming to ignore the two Blondies altogether. It really pissed them off. _Hell yeah._ Riki was getting front row seats to a Blondie royal rumble. _Wonder if the ground will shake?_

'This is your last chance, Abel. The next one might not be so pleasant. Resist, and we might have a problem on our hands.'

'Hm. That seems more of a your problem then a my problem.' Abel said between bites.

'Abel.'

Abel immediately stopped eating.

Riki turned towards the sound of that voice and Iason stood a few meters away. Well he hoped it was Iason and not another double. He looked a mixture of angry, relieved and troubled. He glanced at him, cataloging him from head to toe, stopping at his head. He must have seen the bandage. Clearly not liking what he saw cause his eyes narrowed, before he turned his cool gaze to his brother. Riki noticed Abel stiffen slightly. He calmly finished his bowl and put it to the side. Shit was obviously going to hit the fan and it looked like nobody had brought an umbrella to the party. The tension that suddenly filled the air was suffocating.

'It's about time.' Abel said coolly. 'I thought I was going to have to go all the way to Eos to get you to come out and play.'

'We are not playing games here, Abel. You broke our agreement. You know what the consequences are if you stepped foot in Midas.' His tone was serious. As if he was scolding a child.

Abel snorted before he slowly stood up, putting every cop, Darkmen, and Blondie on alert. He proceeded to take of his hat and miles and miles of blonde hair fell down his back until it stopped at his backside. He sighed and pulled of his fake beard. Now that it was gone, along with the hat and sunnies it was almost impossible to tell them apart. The only differences were the eyes. He caught Riki's and winked before turning and putting his hands on his hips. Looking to be ready to face the world.

'Well you're looking swell Iason. How long has it been? Six years. And you brought all these nice fellas out here to greet me. I'm touched.' Abel touched his heart for dramatic effect.

'Come peacefully and violence can be averted.'

Abel laughed. 'Adverted. Says the man who has brought half of Amoi's military force down here just to collect me. Brother mine, has it ever occurred to you that I may just be misunderstood?'

'I won't repeat myself Abel.' Iason plainly ignored the question and stepped forward before Abel put his hand up to stop him.

'I wouldn't take another step if I was you, unless you want the explosives I arranged around this place to, I don't know, explode.'

Boy, did that get a reaction. Iason stopped midstep and every copper in the vicinity raised their weapons, expecting Abel to take out a gun and start shooting up the place. If he did it must be hidden somewhere very uncomfortable. Iason stared at Abel and Abel stared back. Neither moved. Nobody spoke. Something silent was going on, though. As if they were talking without using words. Iason's eyes narrowed and a knowing small smiled curled his lips.

'You're bluffing.'

The same smile graced Abel's face. 'Am I. Am I. How can you be so sure? What if I was to do this.' He snapped his fingers and suddenly there was a loud whoosh and everyone panicked before realizing it wasn't a bomb. They looking up, as fireworks zoomed into the air and exploded into an array of different colours. Lexis whistled and Sebastian clapped his hands.

Abel dusted his hands. 'That was just a starter. I have plenty more where that came from. Shall I show you?'

Iason stood still for a moment, thinking, then stepped forward until only a few feet separated them. 'That won't be necessary, brother mine, you won't have the opportunity to even think about it. Now!'

Suddenly three Darkmen rushed forward with their guns raised and shot Abel with their stun cables. He grunted and fell to one knee as surges of electricity pumped into his body like wildfire. And it would have to be agony. He puffed heavily and glanced up at Iason. Smiling, he tried to stand. Riki's eyes widened and his pets were cheering him on. His body should be fried by now but he still tried to get up. Looking to be using all his strength just to move his limbs. Riki knew Blondies were tough sons of bitches, but this went beyond tough. This was suicide. Another stun cable hit him and he stepped back, finally falling to his knees. Looking to be defeated.

'Nicely played.' He said and laughed as he was suddenly surrounded. Cuffs were attached to his wrists behind his back and he was hauled to his feet by the two Blondies from earlier.

'I know all your tricks Abel. You're not one to hurt innocents.'

'How well you know me.'

This was probably the best show Riki had ever seen. Fuck it if Iason had a twin. Watching the two was like a comedy show. The three pets beside him clapped and cheered. He couldn't help but smile, slightly. Suddenly a burning sensation welled up in his throat that caused him to cough. The sensation remained and he touched his throat. _What the fuck._ He's eyebrows creased together in confusion and coughed again to get rid of it. But it only worsened. He started having trouble breathing. His chest feeling like someone was sitting on it.

'Riki, bro what's the matter.' Lexis asked and touched his shoulder. Riki shrugged him off, coughing violently.

'Nothing…I don't know. I can't stop…coughing.' The tickle turned into a painful scratch and caused him to keep coughing. It did little to help. It burned, the sensation traveling down his body as if someone had poured hot liquid down his throat and it was spreading rapidly.

'Riki. Riki! Master something is wrong with Riki.'

Riki could barely hear them. Iason shouted his name, well it sounded like Iason. Could have been Abel. It sounded as if they were miles away. He coughed and coughed, his hand over his mouth. He couldn't stop and if he continued like this he was going to cough up a lung. Too bad they felt as if they had shriveled up and died. Riki pulled his hand away and found blood. _That's not good._ He looked at his bloody hand, wondering if it was his, before feeling something wet trickle out his ears, out his nose. Blood. He knew then something was wrong. Just like before when his body ceased up. Except this was worse. His whole body going from hot and cold, beads of sweats running down his face, before his body just... shut down. The whole world fell into nothing but darkness.

...

'Riki!'

Iason eyes widened and rushed over as Riki collapsed to the ground. Blood seeping from his mouth, ears and nose. Iason reached him and picked him up but he went limp in his arms. His breathing was almost nonexistent. Iason checked for a pulse to find it weak. So weak that it skipped beats, his heart struggling to beat. His skin had gone an ashen colour and purple smudges formed under his eyes. _What is this?_

'Call for a medic!' Raoul ordered and raced over. Taking Riki from Iason to look him over. Iason turned to the only known culprit. Abel had gone too far this time. This time, Iason was not able to forgive.

'What have you done Abel!?' Iason roared and descended on his brother, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him forward. Ice blue met ice blue. One in fury, the other in prostration. Abel looked just as upset as he, but he was good at disguises. His facial façade was no different. Abel didn't even try to break the strangle hold Iason had on him. He looked him right in the eye. His features as hard as stone. Gone was the erratic behavior Abel was known for.

'What have you done? Tell me.'

'I had nothing to do with this, Iason. Believe me. I had nothing to do with any of this!' Abel shouted and shook his head. He struggled in his bonds.

'Something is really wrong here, Iason.' Raoul's concern was alarming. 'His pulse is very weak and his having trouble breathing. It looks like his bleeding internally. He needs medical attention. Now!'

Iason broke his hold on Abel and raced over, kneeling by Riki's side. Riki was now struggling to breath, chocking sounds coming from his throat as if he was drowning. More blood trickled from his mouth and his lips had a blue tinge to them. 'Quickly, take him to the Midas's hospital. Tanagura is too far. Secure Abel and take him to the Darkmen's holding cells. Take his pets to my penthouse. Now!' Iason yelled as he helped Raoul pick up Riki and place him on the gurney the Darkmen had provided.

Abel struggled. 'What? No, I didn't do this. Iason!' Abel screamed and pushed Lucien and Ashton away, kicking them to lunge at Iason, almost reaching him before he was tackled to the ground. He fought and struggled, the two holding on to him with slipping grips. He screamed for Iason again, begging for him to listen. 'Brother. I didn't do this! I didn't do this!'

But Iason turned away.

To be continued.

So there you go. Hope you all enjoyed that. I found the perfect song to portray the fragile and troubled relationship of Iason and Abel. It's called 'It is what it is' by Lifehouse. You should totally listen to it. I can't stop listening to it. It is so hot in Perth, actually most of Australia is having a heat wave while the everywhere else it's raining with cyclones. Got to love summer.


End file.
